


How to Care for your Pet Jurina

by aneramyre



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: Chibi, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneramyre/pseuds/aneramyre
Summary: PET48s are the chibi versions of your favorite idols and you can keep them as pets! Now that you got yourself a Pet Jurina, how do you take care of her?
Relationships: Matsui Jurina/Matsui Rena
Kudos: 9





	How to Care for your Pet Jurina

Your email address is now confirmed.  
Welcome!

To register a new Pet Idol to your account, scan the QR code provided in their Pet Idol Kit.

**-SCAN-**

**Loading…**

* * *

**How to Care for your Pet Jurina**

**Introduction**  
Congratulations! You are now the owner of your very own Pet Matsui Jurina.  
This database provides records of all known information about Pet Jurinas. Check back as often as possible to make sure you are updated on the newest information.

 **Pet Idols and PET48**  
Pet Idols are chibi versions of your favorite idols! PET48 is a subset of Pet Idols; they are chibi versions of members of the famous 48Group. Pet Idols are mysterious creatures whose origins are still unknown. Scientific research is being performed to learn more about the Pet Idols by observing them in both natural and controlled environments. Rest assured that research methods are humane and unintrusive- they violate neither animal nor human rights.

 **The Pet Jurina Kit**  
Your Pet Jurina comes with a Pet Jurina Kit when you adopt her. The kit contains:  
• Your Pet Idol's QR Code - 1pc.  
• Nighlight - 1pc.  
• Brown Mama pillow - 1pc.  
• Kenny Omega Manekuma - 1pc.  
• Clothes according to your Pet Jurina's breed - 1 set  
• Random set of clothes - 1 set  
• First Aid Kit with extra bandages - 2 sets  
• List of furniture that your Pet Jurina will need - 1 pc.  
• Suggested set-up for your Pet Jurina's living area - 1 pc.  
Furniture, clothes, and day-to-day supplies can be bought in Pet Idol shops or the Pet Idol section of supermarkets and groceries.

 **Pet Jurina Breeds**  
Pet Jurinas come in different breeds. The apparent age, preferred hairstyle, emotional stability, and skills of your Pet Jurina depend on her breed. The set of clothes that your Pet Jurina Kit contains also depends on your Pet Jurina's breed. Like all other Pet Idols, Pet Jurina breeds are named after time periods or instances of that particular version of Jurina. AC2017, Center5, and Hollywood2 Jurinas are among the internationally popular breeds.  
Pet Jurinas are relatively tall Pet Idols. Depending on the breed, they stand at a maximum of 4.657in or 11.83cm.  
A recent study suggests that the physical and mental abilities of Jurinas deteriorate from older breeds to newer breeds so you might want to choose a breed according to the amount of training time that you can dedicate.

_"Do you think I should get a MID2015 Jurina?"  
"I don't think so. That breed of Jurina is popular for really affectionate owners with lots of time to dedicate to them."  
"Okay, maybe not that one."_

**Training and Discipline**  
When your Pet Jurina first arrives into her new home, introduce yourself properly and she will do so as well. She will most likely step out of the box on her own and ask to get to know you more. Give your Pet Jurina a tour of the house and lay down your rules. You might need to write them down so she can memorize them and study them on her own.  
Pet Jurinas are loyal, loving creatures who would not wish anyone harm. If your Pet Jurina makes mistakes, be kind in correcting her and accept her apologies calmly. She didn't mean to inconvenience or hurt anyone.  
Pet Jurinas come potty-trained and well-informed about hygiene, so you don't need to worry about such training. They also have basic skills like reading and writing but might need to be trained regarding societal norms.

_"Rena-chan, I'm done bathing!"  
"Oka- wait, why are you out here naked?"  
"?"_

**Skills and Interests**  
The specialty of Pet Jurinas is their physical ability. They can be immediately good at sports or other physical activities even though they've never tried them before. They are some of the strongest of PET48, along with Pet Oshima Yuko, Pet Yamamoto Sayaka, and Pet Oya Shizuka. It should be noted that none of the aforementioned match the strength of Pet Akimoto Sayaka, which is far and away the strongest Pet Idol.  
Pet Jurinas are good at dodgeball but when it comes to competitive sports, pro-wrestling is their favorite. While the Pet Jurina Kit comes with a Kenny Omega manekuma, your Pet Jurina might eventually want more manekuma and other wrestling merchandise.  
Despite being mainly known for their physical abilities, Pet Jurinas - especially older breeds - are also quite intelligent. Regardless of the breed, a Pet Jurina can learn songs and choreography of any song very quickly. A recent study indicates that their minds function like big databases made for performances. Pet Jurinas love to sing but need formal training to truly reach the potential of their lovely alto voices.  
You may find your Jurina becoming interested in cooking and this is natural; Jurinas have a natural skill in the culinary arts. When a Pet Jurina takes the initiative to cook for you, you can be sure that she likes you.

_"Jurina, what are you doing?" Pet Jurina's owner asked.  
"Ah, I got caught." Pet Jurina shyly scratched the back of her head.  
"I want to make you a cake for the 1st anniversary of you adopting me."  
"Aww, thank you, Jurina." Pet Jurina blushed when she got a kiss on the top of her head._

**Food**  
Pet Jurinas love food. They are omnivorous and will eat anything served to them. Their favorite foods are meat, tapioca drinks, oni-manju, and meat sauce spaghetti.  
Be careful with giving Jurinas spicy food, though. They have low tolerance for spiciness and could end up crying.

_Pet Jurina drooled at the steaming food on her owner's plate. She looked at her owner whose back was turned, getting the second helpings that Pet Jurina requested. Pet Jurina was curious why her owner never lets her eat the same curry as her. So she decided to try it while said owner wasn't looking.  
"Rena-chaaaan! Wah!"  
Matsui Rena suddenly turned back to her Pet Jurina at the sudden cry.  
"Jurina? What's wrong?"  
"Rena-chan, my mouth hurts! Uuuuu…"  
"Oh no, did you try my curry? This is lava-level spiciness!"_

**Sleep**  
Note that Pet Jurinas require specific sleeping conditions. They can't sleep in complete darkness. You must use the provided night light (or any other night light) to illuminate your Jurina's sleeping area. Pet Jurinas also can't sleep alone. If it is impossible to sleep near your Jurina, make sure to give her her Brown Mama pillow as a substitute companion. Many Jurinas are prone to having nightmares and suffering from sleep paralysis. Be patient and gentle with your Jurina when this happens.

_"Rena-chan?" Pet Jurina nudged her owner's arm to wake her up.  
"Mmngh… yes, Jurina?"  
"I had a bad dream again. Can I sleep with you?"  
"…Okay."  
Matsui Rena sleepily got up and placed Jurina's Pet bed- which was sitting at the foot of her own bed- and placed it beside her pillow. Jurina immediately got into her Pet Bed and pulled the covers up.  
"Thank you, Rena-chan. Night."  
"Good night, Jurina."  
Pet Jurina had another nightmare later and Matsui Rena woke up to find her Pet snuggled against her neck._

**Health**  
Pet Idols barely show any physical change as they grow older. Their appearance as a newborn is the same as their appearance as an adult, only slightly bigger. Pet Idols also enjoy a very long lifespan and suffer no deterioration in health as they grow older.  
Since current research shows that Pet Idols are biologically close to humans, the professional to turn to for health concerns is a doctor, not a veterinarian.  
Jurinas, in particular, are prone to overworking and injuring themselves. The term 'Injurina' is used to refer to an injured Pet Jurina or the injured body part of a Jurina.  
Injurinas are so common that many medical professionals are already used to handling them. Unfortunately, medical professionals have little effect in influencing Injurinas to avoid incidents that can lead to Injurinas in the first place. It is up to you, the owner, to convince and train them to take care of themselves.

_"How are you, Jurina?"  
"Better than ever!"  
"The doctor said you should rest. You can't come to work with me and you're not allowed to help around the house."  
"But…!"  
"Please, Jurina?"  
"…Okay…" Pet Jurina agreed despite shedding a tear.  
"Thank you." Her owner kissed her on the top of her head. "Make sure not to hurt yourself anymore, okay?"  
"Un."_

**Relationships with Animal Pets**  
Pet Jurinas require plenty of attention and companionship. This is why Pet Jurinas are not recommended for first-time pet owners: Aspiring Pet Jurina owners should already be used to providing time and affection to a pet. Having a prior pet also means that your Pet Jurina is going to have a friend to hang around with if you are not present. Jurinas get along well with dogs- especially toy poodles- and cats so they would fit in with the most common animal pets.

_"Nova-kuuuun? Can I get a ride?" Pet Jurina called to her owner's cat.  
When she turned the corner, she found Nova-kun snuggling with his beloved Hime-chan in the living room.  
"Whoops. Nevermind." Pet Jurina slowly and quietly backed up so as not to disturb them. Then she stopped when she got an a idea.  
"Or not?" She approached the sleeping pair and snuggled in with them. The cats adjusted in their sleep to accommodate their little friend. _

**Relationships with other Pet Idols**  
Jurinas tend to become closer to older generations of PET48 compared to newer ones. Older-generation PET48s would treat a Jurina like their little sister and spoil her with love and attention. Jurinas' favorite PET48s include Pet Shinoda Marikos, Pet Kojima Harunas, and Pet Oya Masanas among so many others.  
Most Jurinas exude a confident and dominant aura. This is why newer generations of PET48s rely on Jurinas for leadership and guidance. Unfortunately, this also means that they don't become close because they see the Pet Jurina as someone above them instead of someone they can be close to, among other reasons. Sometimes, if you assign your Pet Jurina as a leader of a group of your Pet Idols, she might come off as too strict or angry, possibly scaring newer generation Pet Idols.  
Some Pet Jurinas can make friends with PET46s like Pet Hori Mionas and Pet Shiraishi Mais.  
Despite varying closeness with different PET48s, Pet Jurinas are not selective when it comes to prey. Dubbed as the 'Kissing Monster' of PET48, they will try to kiss any Pet Idol that comes near. Some PET48s are receptive to this and others less so. Make sure that you teach the concept of consent to your Jurina.

_"Mari-chan! Chu!" "Haha, alright."  
"Yuko-san! Chu!" "Chuuuuu!"  
"Masana! Chu!" "I don't wannaaa!"  
"Oi, Jurina! I can't allow you to continue your harassment."  
"Eh? Harassment? Nooooo Nishishi, I don't want a scolding!"_

**Mates**  
The primary choice for Jurinas when it comes to mates are Pet Matsui Renas. However, Renas are easily agitated by Jurinas unless both Pet Idols have gotten used to each other. Certain Pet Rena breeds are quicker to adjust to Jurinas than others.  
When near a Rena, an untrained Jurina might attempt to kiss the Rena or make her her mate, with varying success. Please watch over your Jurina closely especially around a Rena.

_"Big me, does your Pet Rena not like me? She keeps pushing me and running away from me." Pet Jurina asked while her owner comforted Pet Rena who, just now, ran away from her.  
"Look, little me. Little Rena-chan is shy and she isn't the type to like the brute force approach."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means she prefers silence and conversations about things you both like and getting to know each other before kissing."  
"Oh. How do I do that?"  
"Go slowly. Maybe she'll panic less if you don't come running to kiss her everytime. She doesn’t like that."  
Pet Jurina thought about that carefully. "Hmm. Okay. Do you think she'll like it if I give her flowers and cook for her next time? Then we can talk about Kingdom Hearts over dinner."  
"I think she'll like that."  
"Un. I'll go play Rena-chan's Kingdom Hearts right now!"  
Matsui Jurina smiled at her mini version. She decided not to tell her that her Pet Rena already likes her. If they do end up becoming a mated pair, she wants to make sure that Rena's Pet Jurina works for it. Besides, she was sure her Pet Rena would appreciate Pet Jurina's cute efforts to court her.  
"Jurina, what are you teaching my Pet Jurina?"  
"Just some tried-and-true tactics, my Renahyon." Matsui Jurina winked and kissed her._

**Environment**  
Pet Jurinas are fairly durable creatures but certain environments are not good for them. Unlike Pet Renas who are known to be tech-savvy, Pet Jurinas could get confused and frustrated by an environment that is too high-tech. If getting into this environment is unavoidable, make sure to always be present to assist her. If that is also not possible, make sure she is accompanied by a person or another Pet Idol with at least average tech knowledge.  
Hot environments - especially those under the sun - are also not good for Pet Jurinas. They could get dehydrated and may, in worse cases, faint. Make sure to bring an umbrella and a bottle of cold water if you have to bring your Pet Jurina somewhere hot.

_Pet Rena entered Matsui Rena's bedroom and found Pet Jurina crying on the computer table.  
"Jurina? Are you okay?"  
"Rena-chan… I can't make it work. I'm getting angry!"  
Pet Rena looked at Pet Jurina's work. She has attached the webcam to the monitor but the monitor was showing an image that was zoomed in too much and was off to the side.  
"Hey, it's okay. We can fix this. I'll help you."  
"You will?"  
"Un."  
"Thank you, Rena-chan!" Pet Jurina suddenly hugged her tightly, making her blush.  
After a little fixing, they were able to chat with their owners with the webcam on. Pet Rena smiled seeing how happy Pet Jurina was._

**Conclusion**  
Adopting a Pet Jurina is no small decision. It is welcoming a new member into your family for you to love, protect, and enjoy life with from now on. Your Pet Jurina is a sweet and loyal friend who will stick with you for life. With love and care, you and your Pet Jurina will be able to live in harmony.

 **Frequently Asked Questions:**  
• Can Pet Idols reproduce?  
Pet Idols' reproductive behaviors are still under research. Pet Idols perform the physical process of mating but, as of writing, there is no evidence of Pet Idols reproducing sexually or asexually. Some Pet Idol owners claim that their Pet Idol has had an offspring but the claims have yet to be confirmed. Some researchers assume that Pet Idols cannot reproduce. Others pose that perhaps Pet Idols have a late reproduction age. These and many other hypotheses are still under research.  
  
• Do Pet Idols eventually grow to be human-sized?  
No. The tallest Pet Idols grow up to a maximum of 5in or 12.7cm no matter how old they get.  
  
• I'm moving in with my girlfriend and we've decided to have joint custody of our Pet Idols. Can we register each other's Pets into our own Pet Idol accounts?  
Yes. Your Pet Idol's QR code is displayed in your account. Have your partner scan it and they will be prompted to add your Pet Idol through Joint Custody or Transfer of Ownership. This would allow them to keep track of your Pet Idol's information. If you would like to formalize the joint ownership, visit a Pet Idol branch to process the documents.  
  
• I just finished reading the guide with my Pet Idol. What do I do next?  
You can talk with your Pet Idol and try to get to know them better. You can also explore the Pet Idol Website while talking with your Pet to create a casual atmosphere.  
  
• What else can I do on this website besides reading the guide for my Pet Idol?  
The Pet Idol Website has many utilities for Pet Idol owners such as Location Tracking, Pet Idol News, Meal Scheduling, and many more. Make full use of these utilities to make your Pet Idol-raising easier!  
  
Have questions? Contact us!  
Email: 48g@petidol .com  
Toll-free phone number: 0120-PET-48G

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The idea of this fic is heavily based on the concept of the Pet Rock by Gary Dahl and the fic 'Tips to Raise an Idolet' by ShinyCDriver.  
> The italicized narrative/dialogue parts aren’t meant to be part of the guide but just 'related' events. I don't think I was able to convey that properly. Yike.


End file.
